Safe and Sound
by SamXDanny
Summary: Zombies have invaded. People have gone crazy. People had died... even loved ones. Now its up to Danny to stop it. But will he? One-Shot. DxS. Rated T.


**Just an idea of a one-shot. Don't get angry… or excited that it's a story. I already have two more stories that I'm planning out and one story that I'm focusing on. And I just watched "The Walking Dead", so yeah xD**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. I never written zombie stuff before, so don't get mad if I don't do a good job xD**

**And one more thing; **_**WHO THOUGHT THE NEW "THE WALKING DEAD" WAS AMAZING? **_

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

**One-Shot**

* * *

The world has changed. I have changed. Sam has changed. Tucker has changed. My sister has changed. Valerie has changed. Dash has changed. Kwan has changed. Star has changed. Paulina has changed. Everything changed all around us. Zombies had invaded. My ghost powers vanished. We were doomed from the start.

We're in an abandoned house. We killed all the crazy people who tried to eat our flesh. Sam's head is leaning on my side, her eyes shut close. We're sitting on the couch, while everyone sleeps on the ground beneath us. We had to stick together. We are all a team. We couldn't let our teammates down. We couldn't let our loved ones die.

I tightened my grip around Sam's waist. I softly kissed her forehead gently, careful to not wake her up. We were going to have a big day tomorrow. A day that could kill us all.

A sound of someone's movement made me jerk my head up. I held on to Sam possessively, protecting her at all times. But the sound was from Tucker, who had stirred in his sleeping bag. I sighed in relief. I was in no mood to get up and kill a Walker right now. I was too tired.

We all have grown so fast. We were all about eighteen. We were about to graduate high school, but of course the Walkers had to invade us. My parents were killed that day. Along with Sam's and Tucker's, and the rest of the crew's parents. We all huddled up together and made ourselves a team. We haven't lost anyone yet, but I got a feeling we will. And I really hope its not Sam, Tucker, or Jazz. But mostly Sam. She's my world. I love her too much to let her go.

If only I could've stopped the Walkers from killing my parents. I could've used my ghost powers. I could've saved them. But I was a wimp. I was too afraid. So my consequences were to watch my parents die, and become one of them. My heart fell apart after that, and guiltiness overwhelmed me. Its my fault. Its all my fault.

A tear slid beneath my eyes, and down my cheek. I then sniffed and shook my head. No, Fenton. You have to be strong. The past is the past. There is no turning back now. You have Sam. Your world. You need to keep her safe and sound. You here? Don't let her down!

That's a promise. I won't let her down. I won't let anybody down! I promise… I promise…

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

I woke up to see Sam cuddled up against me as we lay on the old couch. The sun glare from the blinds make me squint and cover my eyes. I loom down at Sam to see her amethyst eyes flutter open and look at me in such a beautiful way.

I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Morning Sammy," I greeted with a small smile. She groaned at the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she mumbled. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "But morning to you too." I then kissed her on the lips. Oh, did I tell you we're together now? We been together since the beginning of this zombie invasion thingy. She responded immediately, and we were stuck in the moment.

It was just then that Tucker had to break it by coughing a "Ahem".

We broke apart and jerk our heads up to see everyone standing there, waiting for me to explain the plan. I sighed as Sam got up, followed by me, and we made our way to the group.

"So what's the plan, dude?" Tucker asked. I took a deep breath and began talking.

"We attack them. We run. We run for our lives to get in the cars and drive to our destination. There are Walkers out there who want to eat us, so we need to stay together. If a Walker tries to attack us, shoot them with you guns. Stab them with your knives. Beat them with your bare hands," I explained. "Its not safe here. Zombies are surrounding the house eagerly to get in. Don't do anything stupid. Just get out of the house, and run towards the cars. Watch you backs." I looked at Sam while saying the last three statements. She nodded, and so did the rest.

"Okay," I whispered. "Let's do this."

We all grabbed our weapons, and dashed out of the house. The zombies saw this. They pulled away from the walls, and chased us. I began to shoot off their heads, which made a splattering sound as blood began gushing out of their heads. I held Sam's hand possessively, trying hard to not let her go.

It was then that we all got closer to the cars. I reached out for the doors when a zombie popped out of nowhere. I heard Sam scream and was forced to let go of her hand as it tackled me to the ground. I wrestled with it and struggled to get out of it's grasp, but nothing seemed to work. The Walker's mouth chopped like an alligator, ready to eat me. I held it's body with one hand, trying to get a gun or a knife in my other. It's mouth became closer to me as I was doing so, and I was beginning to have doubts of surviving.

But it was just then a gun shot was heard, and the Walker went limp in my arms.

I looked up to see Sam holding a gun, pointing it directly where the zombie was. She put it back in her pocket, and ran over to me and helped me up. I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

But it was then that we heard a scream.

I jerked my head to where the scream was located, and my eyes widened in horror. Star had been attacked by a Walker and she was now getting eaten by it. I saw Dash and Kwan pulling her away from her, trying to keep her away from saving her friend. Sam covered her mouth as she saw what was happening. I grabbed her waist and made our way to the car.

I sat in the driver seat, and she sat right next to me. It was then that Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz hopped right inside. Tucker and Valerie cuddled with each other, and Jazz wrapped herself in her own arms. Yeah… Tucker and Valerie became a couple, too.

"You guys okay?" I asked. They looked at me with their scars and cuts on their faces.

"We're okay." Jazz answered. "How about you two?"

"We're fine," I replied. I looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Poor Kwan…" Valerie murmured. "He really loved Star…"

"Poor _Star_." Tucker corrected. "She was the one who got killed…"

"Okay, can we stop talking about this, please!?" Sam asked, raising her voice that was cracking. I looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Sam?" I asked. It was not like her to get upset this easily.

"I-I'm fine," she replied. I knew she was lying, but held in my argument. We will continue this later.

"Okay then…" I trailed off. I then pressed my foot on the gas petal. "Lets go then."

I drove my way out of the driveway, Dash, Kwan, and Paulina's car right behind us. I drove and I drove until the sky turned black. I look to my right to see my girlfriend asleep, along with Valerie and Jazz. Tucker was still looking at the window, mesmerized by the dark night.

"Hey, D," a voice interrupted my thoughts. It was then that I noticed it was Tucker's.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll survive?" he asked. I hesitated, but answered anyway.

"I think so," I replied. Tucker sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

But I had doubts. We lost Star today. Our first teammate. Who's next? Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Valerie, Tucker, Sam…?

Me?

I shook my head at those thoughts. This was no time to think of that now. It was time to think of a place to stay in. A place where no zombies would be around.

It was only a half hour later that I found a gate. The gate was like a brick wall, but it had a door to it. I drove faster to it and parked just right next to it. I then shook Sam awake, and Tucker, who was still awake, did the same thing to the others.

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina came out of their cars the same time as we did. We went up to the gate, with me in the lead. I walked slowly towards it, making sure I made no sound to attract zombies. I pushed the gate lightly, which made a little creaking sound. I waved to everyone to follow and we ran inside.

Inside the gate was an abandoned store. We found no Walkers and the place was fully clear. We all sighed in relief as we finished looking everywhere. Dash closed the gate and we all went inside the store.

To make light, we used our flashlights that had full battery. Sam and I cuddled up with each other, away from the others and we sat there in silence. But it was then broken by Sam,

"I don't know if we're going to survive," Sam doubted. "I mean, we lost Star. Now who else?" I tightened my grip around her waist.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I promised as I kissed her forehead. "I love you too much to let you go that easily."

"Danny," she whispered. "If I die, please don't blame it on yourself. It won't be your fault." I blinked. What was she saying?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean is that if I die, don't take the blame. Its not your fault if I die. It will be the Walkers, okay? It won't be your fault…" she reassured. I then kissed her on the lips, hoping that it won't be our last one.

"I won't take the blame… I promise…"

"Thank you…" It was then that she fell asleep in my chest, leaving me deep in thought about what she had said.

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

I awoke to the sound of screaming. I sat up immediately and looked down to see Sam not by my side. I wide eyed in fear as I heard the scream of terror once again. I ran out to the open and searched for the scream.

"SAM!?" I shouted. "SAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" The scream was once again heard. I ran as fast as I could towards to scream. It was then that it led me to see a horrifying picture.

It was Paulina and Jazz who were getting eaten by the zombies.

I snatched my gun out of my pocket and shot the two zombies that were eating the two girls. They instantly fell limp to the floor, and I dashed my way to my sister and Paulina.

"HELP!" I screamed. "SAM! TUCKER! DASH! VALERIE! KWAN! HELP!" It was then that they appeared in my view. They began running towards me, Sam in the lead, and they kneeled down next to me to see a dead Paulina and Jazz.

I hugged Sam close to me, never wanting to let go as I let my sobs take control. My sister had died… Not that I was sad of Paulina dying, but my _sister _had _died_. If only I was there to save her… and Paulina.

"Shh, it okay, Danny. Shh, I'm here. Its okay. Everything's alright…" Sam comforted. I cried even harder. I heard sobs all around me. I opened my eyes only a little to see Tucker holding Valerie, and Dash and Kwan trying to stat strong. I inhaled and exhaled, and then pulled away from Sam.

"T-Thanks S-Sam," I stuttered. She kissed my cheek.

"No problem, Danny. I'm always here for you." she replied. I smiled.

"We should bury them," Dash suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Kwan agreed. I sighed.

"Yeah, come on."

We went into the store and grabbed the nearest shovel we could find, and Dash, Kwan, Tucker, and I began to dig two holes in the ground. We buried Jazz and Paulina and said our goodbyes.

After our little ceremony, I stood beside Sam the whole day. I was not going to lose her. I already lost my family. I was not going to lose her.

Later on that day, Sam and I were sitting on the porch on the sidewalk, sitting in silence. None of us spoke. We just sat there like two statues. I then sighed and laid my head on her lap. She was at first surprised, but gave a sad smile and stroked my hair. I moaned a little bit to her hands warming up my ice cold body, and her fingers curling in my hair. To live without her? I don't know how I would survive.

"I need you Sam…" I whispered, but she heard.

"And I'm here for you," she answered.

"Promise me you'll stay alive?" I asked. She hesitated, but sighed.

"I can't promise you that, Danny."

"But at least try?" I asked, hopefully. She smiled down at me.

"I'll at least try." she stated my question.

"I love you…" I admitted. I looked up at her to see she was mesmerized by something, and her mouth dropped. I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Z-Zombie invasion! Zombies are attacking!" Sam exclaimed. It was then that I sat up immediately and looked at the direction she was looking. She was right. There was a a crowd of zombies heading towards us.

"Quick get inside!" I demanded. She obeyed and I followed. We warned the others and we got our weapons ready. We all headed outside and began shooting at the Walkers.

Zombies were everywhere. Everywhere I looked, there was a zombie, followed by another one, and another one. Oh, this was bad.

We lost Dash and Kwan. They were eaten murderously by the vicious Walkers. It was devastating, but we had to keep moving. We had to stay strong and defeat these monsters.

We shot and we knifed the zombies. It was then that they were all killed, but when we started celebrating, we heard a terrifying scream. I realized that Sam wasn't with the group… That could only mean one thing.

"SAM!" I screamed her name. I ran towards the scream to find out that a zombie was tackling her. I then began shooing it like crazy. When it fell limp on the ground, I ran towards it and smashed his head with my foot. I looked over at Sam to see her terrified look. I crouch down to her and give her a hug. She hugs back.

"You're okay, you're okay," I assured her, but also to myself. "Its going to be okay… I'm right here… You're okay," She cried softly on my shoulder and I picked her up in bridal style. I brought her over to the others and we walked towards the cars.

"Its just us now," Tucker announced as he tightened his grip around Valerie.

"But for now, we're safe and sound." I added. We hopped into the cars, and we drove off to a place where we will find our safe and sound homes.

We're safe and sound.

Safe and sound…

For now.

* * *

**I know, I rushed the ending, but I REALLY need to get to bed before my dad finds out that I'm not asleep.**

**But I hoped you liked it! I really loved writing this!**

**So bye! :D**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
